creativian_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lingminging
"When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers. My prayer was to be immortalized by unintelligent idiots on a satirical Web site." - Lingminging on The Creativian Wikia "Don't sweat the petty things...or was it don't pet the sweaty things?" - Lingminging "Seriousness is the only refuge of the shallow." ~ Lingminging "I have nothing to declate except WAR ON EXATIA" - Lingminging in the Exatian national airport Lingminging, '''Playwright, novelist, musician, poet, philanthropist, historian and short story writer: these are just some of the professions of individuals that Ling has corrupted due to his views on politcs, the military and power playing. Lingminging was a Creativian ,Dictator, military officer, Emperor of Creativian, and five-time winner of the Noble Prize. He rose to prominence after ending the Reign of Terror that followed the Creativian Revolution, and replacing it with his Reign of a Moderate But Tolerable Amount of Fear. Brief '''LingmingIng (Spawned 1.4) was, quite surely, the greatest man who ever lived (since Jesus Christ whom he so strongly opposed). Ling was also the Leader (and Futrer) of Creativia from 1.4 to Now). During his time in office, he socially and economically reformed Creativa after the injustice of the 1.1 Treaty of Minecraftia, established the ForthReich, Covenant, Stonecutter, covenant remanant and architected the Final Solution. Despite these accomplishments, he was most famous for having led Creativia as an Imperial power through The Exatian War II, or as he referred to it, The Minecraft Tour, when he liberated Minecraftia from Blocanee influence, liberated Bloxbarg from incompetent rulers, and liberated Exatia from itself. Notably, he also tried to liberate Exatia 2.0 from Communism and eativia from its collapsing Third World imperialism(He had a bit to much chlorophyll that day and forgot he was the monarch of creativia), but was unable to do so. He was also known for his quotes and acting talents as displayed throughout his memorable service to the Creativian war effort in Exatian War I. His efforts to promote global tolerance would earn him title as Time Magazine's "Person of the Year" in,1.5. nomination for the Nobel Peace Prize in 1.4], and one of People Magazine's "50 Most Beautiful Skin" for 1.7. Additionally, he was leader of the Nationist Creativian Party(NCP) and vice president of the Anti-Non-Chlorophyll states League for several years, but was removed from this office after it was discovered that he didn't pay his membership fees Early Life Ling once declared in "Mein Kampfy Chair" that his political views stemmed from the observations he had made while he was a spawnling. Some historians suggest Ling may have felt happy with cats and chlorophyll, giving way to his later resentment of Exatians(who hated cats) invading his already Chlorohplic space in Minecraft. Even as a spawnling Ling was very powerful over other mobs enslaving mobs and making is way up in the minecraftian military, later conquering creativia port for minecftia, then rebelling and liberating creativia port and then coming back a few updates later to conquer minecraftia which actually started by ling returning to minecraftia with a few friends to collect his belongings(Chlorophyll) and stuff happened and a nation(minecrftia) got defeated. Personality Spawned a Emperor and hailed as a prodigy, Ling grew up to be very narcissistic.He relentlessly drilled himself toward perfection and settled for nothing less from himself or those who serve him. He believed that power and domination are what makes a person strong, and as such will only help others if He has some personal gain at stake. He had absolute confidence in his "divine right to rule" which He believed he was born with. He had neither pity nor mercy toward those he marked as treasonous or inferior. As one who wanted nothing less than absolute control, he likewise had remarkable control of himself, seemingly always able to react to any situation at a moment's notice, never losing his composure. He was prone to asserting himself and his authority in a grandiose way, such as when He humiliated Josh105 in front of his former henchmen, or when he threatened the captain of His ship. Ling was known to have an extremely cruel personality. From a very young age, Ling demonstrated sadistic aggression and a near total lack of remorse to friends, servants, family, and animals. Ling's characteristic blue flames symbolized the power he possessed and constantly sought to increase. His apathy also accounted for his ability to create and direct lightning, the "cold-blooded fire". The skill required complete control of all emotion, which would not prove difficult for Ling with his one-track mentality. Because of these skills, he was also an excellent tactician, regularly displaying cunning, perception, and resourcefulness that allowed him to take advantage of almost any situation. He possessed good self-control, facing down Josh105 and deceiving him when held captive, and could lie with a straight face and no physical reactions. Early Carrer Well, it turned out that the creativian people didn't mind ling's power madness at all, as such details are easy to ignore when that person has all of the swords. Sure enough, in 1.8.0.4, he got himself crowned Emperor of creativia, reasoning that emperors were way cooler than kings. As the new monarch, Lingminging I was entitled to all of the amenities that came with the position, the most notable being an increased success rate at Winning wars. Lingminging in Minecraftia After Noob school, Ling found himself living in both MInecraftia and Exatia at the same time. He applied to several art schools, only to be rejected, not because his artwork sucked, but because he had no legitimate high school degree(He had not graduated yet becaue he was still in year 8). Unable to meet qualifications of any art school, he was recommended to pursue a career in architecture. His memoirs reflect his opinions on architecture: "Naturally, I was no good at it. Architecture, as a whole, is a career most suited for those who can create rather than destroy. Not only that, but designing brown wool just seems really boring. After a while, it's just like, 'Oh, let's go build the world's largest gazebo', or 'Let's build ''another Senate Tower.' Yawn."'' Exatia War I As some may know and other may not, Exatia War I was a war when the Exatians, Minecraftians, starving artists, the Pope, the Creativians and various others, picked up big guns and shot at each other. This went on for several updates. Eventually, the Notchians joined in, as the constant explosions were keeping them up all night. While their leader, the Senate, was out getting shot at by Creativians, some nasty players with beards took over his country, so he had to go home and be executed. Ironically, by being shot at. After long years of fighting, someone won, but no-one can quite decide who. Well, apart from the fact that it probably wasn't the Exatians. As a young patriot, Ling joined the Minecraftian Creativian military and briefly served in the war. Aside from sinking the occasional ship (two at Creativia Port), Ling's main duties also included Seiveing Power and giving orders. In one particular incident, Ling's entire regiment was ambushed, though he managed to crawl to safety after being shot in the Head and having one of his arms shot. Ling was the only one to survive. For his bravery, Ling received an Iron Golem Cross and the nickname 'Ling The Great'. Enter into Politics Meanwhile, back in minecraft, both the winning and losing powers were totally ashamed of the destruction that they had caused in exatia War I, but nobody wanted to hurt feelings and designate one party as responsible. Thus, it was decided at the conference in epsilon that the only fair way would be to draw straws to determine who would pay to rebuild Minecraft and take the blame for the war, following the protocol of the Straw Drawing Act of 1.4.4. Needless to say, exatia drew the short straw, was assigned the guilt, forced to pay war reparations and sell its players into slavery. These conditions were written into the Treaty of Exatia. Immediately after the short straw was drawn on behalf of exatia by He who shall not be named for legal purposes, the Exatian government folded. Creeper King he who shall not be named for legal purposes fled for minecraftia. His parting words were: Anarchy erupted, but after several days and a brief shootout, the Illuminati finally took over, and the Creeper Republic was formed the next day on 1.4.5. This changed very little. lingminging also took contol of creativia, thi changed much. Mein Kamphy chair ling spent a lot of time in silent contemplation; While pondering, Ling penned "Mein Kampfy cahir", an autobiography which explained his views on tolerance, acceptance, peace, the equality of races, and detailed the greatest accomplishmeans he had made in his life so far. One of them included the time he seized power in creativia.Mein Kampfy chair was published to an aristocratic audience. On the fifth anniversary of its initial publication, a lot of people were happy. Its contents were confusing and inconsistent. It was, at points, political and serious, yet at other points contained pop-up pictures and fart jokes. Nonetheless, during Lings lifetime, the book was a bestseller and Ling enjoyed great success. But he still wasn't able to buy a Chlorophyll Factory with all the dough he raked in. Rise to power Moshi Monsters: The name Lingminging is infact a monstrocity name, the first time the username was when Lingminging played Moshi Monsters, Ling's monster was called "Ming". Ling quickly became addicted to it, I mean it was almost sad all he could think about or talk about was moshi monsters. With maxpaxrax2011(Another moshi name) and aaa008(another moshi name) they worked togeather and became VERY powerful getting into the A list and level 50. AND they started the MRA(Monstro City Republic and Army), for about a year they led the mostro city government, sadly this did not last, after defeating C.L.O. N.C The MRA had a new threat.....MR Moshi...Yeah they were defeated and turned to roblox for awnsers. = Roblox: After Ling, Max and aaa's defeat in Monstro city the joined july2001n in Roblox. Ling created the robloxian heirarchy which was the first robloxian government and togeather they continued to lead Robloxia until the robloxian mililtary rebelled. They were defeated and then....They were lost with nothing to do....until.....MINECRAFT Minecraft: Now the MRA's former members where scattered across the real world(Never heard of that server? look it up). Ling met up with daleksec and craftiegreen and togeather they made the creativian empire and stuff happened and then all the members of the MRA were reunited. and every saturday is infact called MRA day. To remember those who died in the fight aggainst doctor stran gleglove. Strengths and weakness "Non-existent" -Lingminging on craftiegreen's "Stuff ling is addicted to list" Ling can only be killed with silver bullets, kryptonite, the letter E, a wooden stake through the heart, disco, a bee sting, the Grinch, algebra, nuclear weapons, and Easter Bunny bites. However, all of these things must be timed to happen at the exact same time. If you are unable to find any or all of these, you have the option of taking an AK-47 and shooting Ling until he flees. This will not kill him ,only momentarily deter him. When fighting Ling, try to avoid fireplaces and snow; he gains a regeneration power when is next to a fireplace, and a +2 Mana bonus when walking on snow. Also note that he has a special ability that allows him to climb up small chimneys very quickly. He can cast huge snowballs. He has an uncanny ability to convert cat attackers to his cause. Ling realized the potential he had to convert more cats, and subsequently ordered the founding of the Cat Youth. The Benzene in Coke reputedly gives him his special powers of hand-walking and Omniecence. Abilities Despire common rumors spread by both Craftiegreen and Daleksec, Lingminging has some amazing skills For example exploring, diplomacy, PVP(He is much better than daleksec) and singing. Yes singing. Although one may not know at first many people of the imperial prosession have said he is an amaing singer during the ship's karoke night. Dispite many rumors(Spread by craftiegreen) that the crew members cannot make an honest opinion because they had to much chlorophyll, or(Daleksec's one) he probably threntend them Ling featured in many great songs(Only one(You have pr obably never heard off)) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNTKo3OZSYE You can see ling paticapating in this video and is refered to as "That gentle man over there" There was a skin malfuntion. Ling also has the amaing ablitiy to take anything call it "A leprechaun"﻿ and sell it to Exatians(Americans) for insaine prices. This is beacuse he is Irish. He also has an amazing drinking and potato consuming technique for the same reason Fruit Bat Man? Many rumours have said that Lingminging is Fruit Bat Man. After these theories made the national news Ling was forced to have a meeting with his royal consulting group(RCG) and they finalised a national responce. That responce is "No Comment" Trivia - Lingminging's name is actually Ling(Given name) Ming(Middle n ame) Ing(ad on) Takeda(Clan Name) -Lingminging has a cat called McGonagalls -Lingminging's eyes are amber on his skin but his real eyes are blue -Lingminging's title Taoiseach is actually his father's ansestoral title -Most people just call ling, Ling -Ling is also called Ling has been accused of being craftiegreen's ears Ling is the only person who real name is used on the wikia 3/4 of buildings made by Ling are highly combustible Lingminging invented the flying ship Ling is the reason there is no ducks in minecraft Ling knows were you can get a medium sized bus for great value Ling is a great philosopher Quotes Be humble for you are made of earth, be noble for you are made of stars Pass the chlorophyll Always look people in the eye, even if they're blind just say "I am looking you in the eye" -The most amazing thing that can happen to you will happen if you just lower you expectations -Dance until your feet hurt. Sing until your lungs hurt. Act until your william (As in shakespeare) hurts -If you're every feeling lonely eat in front of a mirror -It's only funny until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious! -You can tell al lot about a person from their biography -Watch a sunrise at least once a day. -If you love something set it free, unless it's a tiger. -Never hit a man with glasses... Use your fist! -Everyone has an enemy. It's why God gave us baseball bats. Well, He gave us trees, but we knew what He meant. -There's no such thing as a free lunch... except if you're homeless. -There are two secrets of the world; on is that not every secret should be told and the other is... I can't tell you. -Also, if life doesn't give you water and sugar, your lemonade is going to be terrible -If you are not sure your ears are on your head have some chlorophyll my friend -The answers my friend are in the chlorophyll Hello There something you should know about me, I always get what I want Goodbye(Well, that word had to come from somewhere) Love is for fools, fear is the only reliable way to rule YAY Life I love you Inventions The happy Mammy Scale The Deanic scale of measurement Creativia